


The Dark Lady

by alexandeer



Series: The Dark Family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Fluff, Harry Potter was Raised by Voldemort, Hogwarts First Year, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Molly Weasley Bashing, Parenthood, Platform 9 3/4, Sane Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/pseuds/alexandeer
Summary: The Wizarding World finally discovers who Voldemort's beloved wife is and they are confronted on platform 9 3/4 with their children.Or: Lily went to Voldemort to void the prophecy and save her children, she just never expected to fall in love and marry the man. But she wouldn't change a thing.





	The Dark Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot for now, but if people are interested I could expand it to add more background about Lily and Marvolo's relationship and also write about Harry's experiences at Hogwarts. 
> 
> Happy Reading! Comments and Kudos feed the muse :D

There were few people who knew her true identity at this point. Most knew her as the Dark Lady or their Lord's consort. They knew her as a formidable and terrifying woman who got done what she needed to. Rumours said she was the only person in the world who dared to stand up against her husband and indeed he often yielded and did as she asked. 

 

She had been married to the Dark Lord for 7 years now. When she had first joined his cause it had been purely to save her children's lives. She never knew she would grow to love the man so many feared. It seemed unthinkable that he would ever love her. 

 

They said people conceived through the use of love potions could never know or feel love, she could confirm it was not true. She saw it in the way he looked at her and their children. Even the ones she had with her previous husband, he adored them all. She felt it in the way he held her and spoke to her. He would conquer the world to her, but as she asked him not to he did not. 

 

Instead her husband was on his way to become Minister of Magic. There were no more raids and he had gone back to his original goals. Voldemort knew his love had saved him. 

 

He had been ready to murder a child and decline further in his insanity when he had heard of that prophecy. Then she had come to him, pregnant and carrying a toddler. She seemed completely unafraid and was determined to make him listen. 

 

It was then she had proposed the deal, about ten years ago now. She would join his cause and he could blood adopt her children. They would speak an unbreakable vow that their families would never hurt each other, which voided the prophecy. 

 

He had agreed and he had fallen for her immediately. This gutsy muggleborn who wasn't afraid to step into enemy territory because all that mattered was protecting her children.

 

As expected it took a while for her to fall in love with him too. But after two years he convinced her to allow him to court her. They had slowly become friends and she was his most trusted advisor, but he always longed for more. He would give her the moon if were able to. 

 

After courting for a year they got married. Her identity was a secret except to a handful of his elite and their children. He wasn't just a father on paper to those kids, he was their father in all their hearts too. He just wasn't their biological father but none of them cared about that little detail. 

 

Today, his beloved's identity would be revealed. They were all nervous about it and it would cause shock and mayhem. They had wondered about avoiding the entire ordeal but both of them wanted to watch their eldest son board the train to Hogwarts for the first time. 

 

He watched as Lily knelt in front of Hadrian and smiled at them both. 

 

“Are you all set, sweetheart?” She asked gently and their son nodded, “Remember if anyone causes issues, you go to Uncle Severus and don't go into any meetings with Headmaster Dumbledore on your own.” He nodded again and she wiped a bit of dirt from his face. “You look perfect in those robes.” She said fondly as she got up. 

 

Cordelia and Dorothea tugged on Marvolo's robes, “Daddy?” They asked in unison, “When do we go to Hogwarts?” 

 

“Two more years my darlings.” He smiled at them, “You still get to pester me and your mum a bit more.” 

 

Lily grinned at him, “You mean pester you?” She said and effortlessly caught their son Duane before he fell over. “Can you put Delphinia and Ophelia in their pram, love? I need to convince Ryder to wear clothes and remind Emerald to not hex any rude people in public.” 

 

“Of course, darling.” Marvolo said, “Do you want to take a nap when we get back?” He looked at her belly and smiled widely. 

 

She was 3 months pregnant and had begun to show already. He wondered if they would have twins again. Cordelia and Dorothea were twins and Delphinia and Ophelia were too. They had a large collection of kids but they were the most precious things in the entire universe. Marvolo was very grateful for his family. It was something he never thought he would have until Lily showed up. 

 

They used a portkey to get to the train platform and Marvolo shrunk Hadrian's trunk, “Now, just ask Gemma to unshrink it for you later,” He said. “And remember I will always be proud of you my son.” 

 

Hadrian hugged him tightly, “I'm going to miss you so much daddy,” He said softly, “Will you look after mummy and the little ones?” 

 

“I am quite sure your mum would hex me if I didn't sweetheart.” Marvolo replied and hugged his son again. 

 

Lily smiled at her son and husband. She had not known her decision to void the prophecy would end up quite like this but she wouldn't change it for the world. 

 

She noticed that the people around them were beginning to look and decided she would give them something to look at. After today there would be no doubt that she was the Dark Lady. She hugged her son and then placed a firm kiss on her husband's mouth and leaned against him. 

 

“It's going to be strange without you around Hadrian, but we will see you during Yule break,” She smiled as Marvolo put his arm around her waist. “I trust you will behave as good at school as you do at home.” 

 

“Of course, mum.” Hadrian said sweetly. Though she believed all her children were perfect angels, Hadrian had always been the most well-behaved one and was a great role model for his younger siblings. It would be hard for them to not have their big brother around. 

 

She noticed people were starting to approach them and made sure the children were all where she could see them. She motioned for the bodyguards she knew Marvolo had placed around the platform to come closer. 

 

Molly Weasley was the first person to speak, “Lily, at last you have been found. Come along now and we will take you somewhere safe. The Headmaster will be eager to see you, let's go.” The woman started to tug at Lily's arm and Lily glared at her. 

 

It was distressing the kids and Emerald and Duane had begun to cry. Ryder seemed close to tears too. 

 

“I am sorry,” Marvolo said, “I am unsure why you wish to take my beloved wife from me and our children. The children who you are upsetting, by the way.” He raised his voice just slightly, “Do you do this often? And why does the Headmaster wish to see my wife, she is not a student and my son hasn't even gotten on the train yet so I doubt he has gotten into any trouble.” He noticed Rita Skeeter in the crowd eagerly taking notes. 

 

“You kidnapped Lily and her children and brainwashed her,” Molly said, “Little Harry is James Potter's son, not yours.” 

 

“My son,” Lily said darkly, “is also Marvolo's son. James is dead and Marvolo has been a wonderful father to all my children. I have not been brainwashed, I am the same person I always was and I went to Marvolo willingly and after giving him an incredibly hard time and making him woo me, I married Marvolo willingly.” She pulled back her arm, “Now do be so kind to give my beloved family some space so I can properly say goodbye to my son.” She glared at Molly, “After all we are all here to say goodbye to our children, aren't we?” 

 

Lily got down on her knees and hugged Emerald and Duane closely to her. 

 

Hadrian was comforting Ryder, while Tom watched over Delphinia and Ophelia and reassured Cordelia and Dorothea. 

 

They again said their goodbyes to Hadrian and smiled with teary eyes as he got on the train. After it pulled away and they had waved their goodbyes, they took a portkey back to their home. It had been an exhausting day and Marvolo just hoped his son would be happy and safe at Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is interested: 
> 
> Harry/Hadrian is 11  
> Cordelia and Dorothea are 9,5  
> Emerald is 6,5  
> Duane is 5  
> Ryder is 3  
> Ophelia and Delphinia are 15 months old


End file.
